


Inexperienced Heat

by AussieTransfan2015



Series: Mythical AU [20]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythical, Coils, F/M, Helpful sex, Unfamiliar cycles, fanning the flames, heat cycle, helping the heat, mythical creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: Being a hybrid left a lot of factors in the air. Nightfury was still unfamiliar with her combined bodies that it left her confused. Genesis, however, answered her conundrum with his presence and care.





	Inexperienced Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda forgot I wrote this one. Life has been...kinda hectic here so hopefully I can get back into this.

**Mythical AU**   
**Genesis/Nightfury**

  
**Inexperienced Heat**

* * *

Nightfury huffed, slithering back and forth around her den. A flush stuck to her face, her tail tip twitching erratically and her wings flapped erratically. She hated when this happened, a sick twisted joke no doubt. Garudas never had heat cycles, but Nagas do. The Naga genes Nitroglide had spliced into her was causing these strange sensations.  
  
Cursing the cruel alchemist, she slumped down into her small nest of warm blankets and pillows. The softness and feel of the blankets distracted her from the heat. They were cool too, reducing her heat enough to lie comfortably but something seemed amiss. Sniffing, she could smell something hanging in the air. Shifting, the strange smell grew stronger the longer she remained in her nest.  
  
“What…is this?” burying her face into the pillows, she found the source. Just off from her nest was a single pillow. Genesis would sit on the pillow whenever he visited since she had no other seat in her little den; not that she wanted any sort of furniture cluttering her home. The scent hadn’t been there before, at least she hadn’t noticed it before now.  
  
Cautious, as if the pillow would disappear if she touched it, she snatched the pillow, burying her face into it. The strong, musky scent flooded her mind, feeling her mouth salivate while her blush grew. The heady, sweet scent of the unicorn invaded every pore, every scale, Nightfury was overwhelmed.  
  
“G-Genesis…” her body coiled and twisted, like a snake in death throws. Every touch was beginning to unbearable. Even her own hands touching her cause flames to erupt, tightening the knot in her stomach. She slid her hands down, over her skin and scales, trying to find anything to eliviate the burning. Her fingers grazed something, a sudden jolt snapping through her. Looking down, her fingers had brushed over a small slit in her tail. Frustrated, Nightfury flopped back onto her nest, holding Genesis' pillow to her; nothing about her body was familiar anymore. Garuda bodies were so...so straight-forward! She had legs for Primus sake!   
  
"Nightfury?"  
  
The scent ballooned around her, coming from the entrance of her den. Managing to sit up, she lost a small gasp as Genesis walked in. Seeing her flushed and prone form, Genesis rushed forward.  
  
"Nightfury, what happened? Do you have another infection?" by her side in an instant, Genesis helped her sit up and checked her over. Placing hands on her cheeks, her forehead, arms and tail, she was straining to keep her voice in. It was one thing to feel embarrassed about growing hot and bothered by his smell alone, but to have him touching her like this, flaring whatever curse-ridden problem rolling through her body, she refused to show that weakness.  
  
However, as his hands brushed over her tail, the fine fur dangling from his wrist brushing against the slit, her voice cracked, a strangled moan pouring out with small tremors shaking through her tail. Genesis jumped back surprised, his concern never wavering as Nightfury turned away embarrassed.  
  
"Nightfury, are you in heat?" ever the medic, Genesis took in her visible signs. Sweat dripping from her brow, face flushed with a deep blush line. He knew Nagas often flicked and twitched their tails when in heat while Garudas flushed up their feathers and wings when calm or aroused. But Nightfury was a cross-breeding of both species, artificially of course, but it seemed the spliced DNA was taking its toll.  
  
"I... don't know," the often stoic femme refused to turn to him, holding her arms as she shook. "I've...never felt like this before...and you're making it worse."  
  
"I'm!" Genesis sprung his own blush, catching Nightfury by surprised.  
  
"Yes, from the scent on your pillow and when you walked in...is that bad?" her blunt tone didn't convey the naivety of her question, leaving the unicorn both confused yet amused.  
  
"Well no, it just means...you are attracted to me," he watched Nightfury, she didn't seem surprised by the comment, nor tried to deny it. She did seem to ponder it though.  
  
"Will...will it stop, if you leave?" her tone lacked a hopeful air. Genesis felt she was saddened by it. Was she worried he would have to leave?  
  
"It might...weaken but no, your heat will continue until it's run its course or you deal with the urge," normally matters like these wouldn't bother one trained in medicine. But this was Nightfury, Genesis had a close rapport with her, though he had wanted it to be more than a simple friendship or companionship. But he knew she was reserved, closed-off from years of abuse. He could wait for her to make the first move, but he wished he could simply say it without scaring her.  
  
"How? You mean I need to sleep with someone?" her tone was monotone, neither hopeful nor disgusted. Genesis knew she just wanted answers, ones denied from her.  
  
"Not...necessarily. You could simply relieve yourself but that might not quell the heat right away. You may need to touch yourself more than a few times to quell the cycle early," he answered, plainly and direct. If only to avoid the awkwardness of explaining.  
  
"And... it's only this strong because...you're here," looking down, Nightfury looked Genesis in the eyes. She dwarfed him, even sitting like this he was only coming up to her collar while her tail wrapped around twice. "And because...I care for you?"  
  
"Observing your vitals and how you seem to...react, that is a fair assumption," nodding, he reached forward. Slowly, so not to startle her, placing a hand on hers. "And... I'm here, if you want me to be."  
  
"Then..." Genesis watched her, the shyness unlike a woman of her rage and steel, she moved closer. "Could...could you...help me?" placing her hands on his, sliding closer until they were almost touching. "Please, I just...want this feeling to stop."  
  
"Of course," smiling, Genesis urged Nightfury back. Laying back on her pillows and blankets, Genesis steeled himself. He was going through with this. She had asked, consented, and yet he just wanted to kiss her, hold her. These feelings they shared, though expressed in a rather dubious and awkward way, showed the level of trust they both had for each other. Since Nightfury had saved him, and him saving her in turn, they had remained close. This, however, would either change everything they had for the best or the worst.  
  
Once she was comfortable, Genesis set his mind on her body. His pleasure wasn't important, only Nightfury mattered. With her lower section much like a naga's, he could feel where her black and purple scales parted, nestled beneath being a normal looking vagina. She squirmed under his fingers but otherwise remained controlled, urging herself to trust him. Genesis, from the amount of fluid leaking from her wet walls, she had been in heat for at least the last day or so. It was no doubt this strong due to neglect.  
  
"W-what are?" Nightfury muffled a squeak, feeling something thin breach her. Twitching from the foreign feeling, Genesis took the chance to kiss her neck. He could feel the contrast of her violet flesh and blackened tattoos, like leather and silk. Her sensitivity, regardless of texture, remained strong as she craned her neck back, giving him more access. "Am...am I doing this right?"  
  
"You don't need to move if you don't want to," Genesis pulled back, his finger stroking her pulsing walls, his thumb rolling and rubbing her clit in lazy circles. His free hand, moving up to massage her back, her shoulders and chest. Her breasts, firm and round in his grasp, remained bound in her fitted wrap, giving little resistance as he took a bold move and slid his hand beneath. A sharp gasp shot from her, her tail whipping out erratic. "Shh~ It's okay, that's normal. I've got you."  
  
"G-Genesis~" she moaned, unable to stop herself. She could feel a second finger slid in, scissoring her widening passage and becoming drenched by her juices. Her hands gripped his shoulders, head coming to rest on his neck. Seeing her reaction, know she might not have far left before orgasm, Genesis decided on another bold more. More selfish on his part but from her moan, her movements, he just could control his own urges. Placing another small kiss on her cheek, Nightfury watched confused as Genesis slipped away. Unsure of what he was about to do, she couldn't stop flinching with each kiss he placed as he slid. Feeling the last just below her bellybutton, her mind clicked and tried to pull back. "No Genesis! That's!"  
  
His tongue slid out, passing her puffy lips and disappeared into her pussy. Back snapping back, eyes wide and mouth wide open. This, she had never felt anything like this before. It was strange to say the least; his wriggling, slippery tongue pushed deeper into her, his nose nudging her clit, sending shorts up and down her spine. Her tail whipped frantically, unable to grasp anything or become taut.  
  
Genesis, in his overzealousness, forgot his composure and devoured her pussy. It was like fine honey wine. She was sweet and tangy, so wet it just poured out of her. He could feel his own erection growing in his pants, ignoring its own strain in favour of Nightfury. Like any male, he had more than once fantasied this with Nightfury. It was more than his imagination could've ever conceived of. In and out, he worked his tongue while pressing against her walls. Pulling out and dragging his tongue through her slit, up and down, he could feel her shaking grow stronger. She was close, and an orgasm this large would help reduce her heat, at least for now.  
  
"Gah! Genesis!" Nightfury could feel the knot inside her twisting, tighter and tighter, but no matter how much closer she felt, something was stopping the knot from snapping. Looking down at Genesis, blushing harder from the loud slurps and watching his tongue disappear inside her, her eyes caught a small tent forming in his pants. Driven by instinct, her tail moved to brush against his pants.  
  
Something in her shifted, hearing Genesis groan as her tail brushed against his growing erection, something within her flew on instinct.  
  
"Wha~ NIGHTFURY!" Genesis had little time to stop Nightfury from coiling around him, her tail squeezing tightly and kept him immobile. But despite the fear and surprise he felt, Genesis watched as Nightfury ground herself closer to her.  
  
"That...it's that," she moaned, rubbing her sopping pussy against his hardening erection.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Please it..." Nightfury growled at her own inability to speak what she wanted to say. Instead, rather impetuously, grabbing his pants and pulled from down enough to reveal his cock. "Put it in, I need...I need it inside."  
  
"But Nightfury, that might..." Despite the concern of her fertility being affected by her heat as well, Genesis could see Nightfury was becoming desperate and even if he said no, she was more than capable of taking what she needed. Gingerly, reigning his own selfish want to driving into her, he glided his cock into her.  
  
Nightfury didn't think being filled by his cock would hurt. Tensing, she fell back onto her nest, arms looping around his back and hiding her face in his neck.  
  
"Wait, Nightfury is this your first time?" Genesis gasped, quickly looking down to find no blood slipping out.  
  
"Yes," she gasped, holding Genesis impossibly close. "Just...strange~"  
  
"Take your time," he cooed, bringing her face into his hand. Though awkward with his horn, he pressed his forehead to hers. Glassy gold eyes staring back, pleading to move. “I don’t want to hurt you or make this hurt.” With as much as he could move, Genesis gasped and groaned as he ground down into Nightfury.  
  
“Ah~! Genesis!!” writhing, Nightfury slowly uncoiled her tail, letting Genesis manoeuvre and gain a more comfortable position. It seemed strange to be the one straddling her but given Nightfury’s lack of legs, there was no other means to avoid it.  
  
“Nightfury~” picking up pace, Genesis urged her arms up above her head. It gave him plenty of roam to map her body. Smoothing over her stomach, mapping her scales, kissing every inch he could reach. Nightfury, though awkward in her movements, raised her hands and cupped Genesis' cheeks. Never ceasing his movements, Nightfury pulled him in close. Lips meeting, Genesis grasped the inky black tendrils crowning her head, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.  
  
Slowly, Genesis panting grew louder and his thrusts began to turn erratic. The fluxing pace in turn caused Nightfury to squirm, the knot in her belly twisting further than before.

"Genesis! C-close~! I-I think I'm... I'm. Mmmm~"

"Me too, mmmhf" Genesis shifted, hands on either side of Nightfury's head to get a bit more stability as he tried to increase his pace a little further. What he hadn't counted on was Nightfury's tail. Unlike coiling around him, keeping him in place, but before orgasm took them both it pressed down on his back, keeping him sandwiched on her.

"Nightfury~!" cumming deeply inside her wasn't his idea. He wanted her to fall over into bliss before him so he could removed himself, and preventing any unwanted pregnancy. But, for whatever reason, Nightfury didn't want him to pull away as sweet bliss ripped through every cell within her. Her walls pulsed and quivered around him, tightening and pressing down on Genesis, feeding some strange urge she had to be full while orgasming, and being filled as she came down from the high. Slumping down, relaxing her tail and wrapping her arms around Genesis, her mind cleared.

Her breath hitched, her mind coming back to it's original state.

Genesis felt her soft groan in her chest, looking up to find her face turned away, hidden under her arm.

"Nightfury?"  
  
"S-Sorry...for burdening you."

A small smile spread across his face, sliding his hands under her arm and bringing her face back to him. Minding his horn, he pressed their foreheads together.

"You're never a burden," leaning in, he peppered small kisses under her eyes. "In fact...I can't stop thinking of you."

"But why?" inching back, Nightfury looked Genesis in the eyes. "I'm a freak, a savage monster. How could you want anything to do with me?" Her eyes widened, seeing his own loving expression showing no change.

"You're not a monster, nor a freak. You are...more than anything I have known," his thumb gently brushed her cheek bone. Confused, Nightfury watched as Genesis moved from her, shifting her discomfort as he pulled free from her. Sliding onto her front, she quickly tried to flush herself before the chance of pregnancy grew when Genesis moved back. Urged to sit on a pillow, she bit back moans as the unicorn helped clean herself and himself. Having pulled a small bottle from his pack, Nightfury jumped as the cold liquid traveled over her slit and scales. No doubt some kind of disinfectant or concoction that dealt with after-care for casual couples.

"So...you mean to say that this wasn't just to help with my heat?" Nightfury didn't want to ask. Didn't want to get her hopes up. This was just a once off, to help with her heat.

"In part it was," Nightfury could feel a hiss boiling in her throat but stopped when Genesis turned her to face him. "But mostly...it was capitalising an opportunity," confused, Nightfury remained placid as she watched him grasp her hands. "I admit; my visits were to check on you as a patient but...it slowly grew to become more." Letting his hands slip, Genesis came to sit beside her, looking up and blushing in mild-embarrassment. "Interacting with you, watching you heal and slowly...open up, I could slowly see the real you. See the strong, caring and astute maiden you are." Nightfury watched Genesis shake his head. "I guess its also partly because, well...I've had a rather dubious attraction to...taller women." That caused Nightfury to blush. Often men were intimidated by her height, even before becoming a Leanashe. But he found her height...attractive? "And the way your eyes glitter when you're happy, how your tail wags and the motion of your strides, all of these have nurtured the fondness I have for you."

"You've...never meantioned any of this before," Genesis nodded, clearing his throat while Nightfury waited patiently.

"I knew, from observing you during visits, that such confessions might...upset you. I feared I would say something wrong, or insensitive and cause you to distrust me," Genesis, however, smiled in spite of his confession. "I am just glad I could tell you." Nightfury was taken aback by his smile, he was genuine in his confession. He actually loved her? Well, she'd be lying if she didn't find him attractive back, as well as kind to her. He had saved her from death, tended her wounds and even brought her food. He would come and keep her company, he would treat her as if she wasn't a freak of nature.

Pausing a moment, Nightfury lent over, laying her head on Genesis' head.

"Well...we could try," she admitted, feeling like she was pressing her luck again regardless of his confession. "I mean, I wouldn't mind if we did."

"Me too," taking her hand, soothing her with his thumb rubbing her fingers, they remained still for what seemed like eternity but it was only when the dim candles in her den grew brighter, signalling night approaching.

Before Genesis could excuse himself and return home before nightfall, Nightfury shifted. Instead of letting him up, she coiled around him and fell back, causing both of them to lay on her nest. Concerned, he turned to her only to find her blushing.

"Could... you could stay the night. It would be safer to travel in the morning." She knew it was just an excuse, but she was glad Genesis didn't resist. Instead he turned around and nuzzled closer to her.

"Thank you, Genesis."

"And thank you, Nightfury."


End file.
